


Only Love Can Hurt Like This

by Ravenhearst



Category: KL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenhearst/pseuds/Ravenhearst





	Only Love Can Hurt Like This

Klinsmann觉得这样的场景大概只可能存在于他的梦里。裸着下身的Joachim Löw背对着他跪在床上，两手撑在床头，上身精致的马甲和衬衫约束着他胸廓的起伏。他甚至没法把目光从Löw漂亮的腰臀曲线上挪开。光是欣赏这样的画面就已经让他的下身紧得发疼，但真正的好戏其实还没有开始。 

 

他走上前去，俯下身，手指插进身边人厚重的黑发里，毫不留情地把颤抖的嘴唇拉向自己。“Jürgen……我的主人”，Joachim说。彼此炽热的鼻息几乎要把空气点燃。薄薄的双唇主动贴上来，献上了一个毫无保留的，示弱和表示屈从的吻。Joachim放任着他的主人啃咬他的下唇，灵巧的舌头轻擦过他的齿列和硬腭，勾卷着他自己的舌头，向他口腔的更深处探索。可正当他发出一声享受的轻哼，Jürgen却又突然冷酷地终止了这个吻，从他的口中撤出，手指顺着他的颈子，滑进衬衣里，摸出了那条十字架项链。“咬住它。我可不希望你叫得太大声。”Joachim顺从地凑上前去，湿润的舌头顺着Jürgen手指粗糙的吻路舔过，把闪着冷光的十字形坠子卷进口中。 

 

无条件的顺从点燃了Jürgen更强烈的欲望，他几乎无法克制自己一边狠操着他，一边听着他徒劳的求饶的想法。但是在这之前，他还想尝试一些“非常规”的东西。他绕回Joachim的身后，手里散鞭冰凉的柄轻轻顺着脊柱和尾椎划过，滑向他的臀缝，对方的双腿颤抖起来。“我知道你喜欢这个”，Jürgen冷笑起来，抬手挥下去，一条红痕狠狠地落在一侧的臀瓣上。Joachim的身体本能地绷紧起来，他弓着背向床头缩了一下，但之后，他又皱着眉头抬起腰臀，心甘情愿地迎接他的主人施予的下一波疼痛，以及爱意。又一声鞭响，Jürgen下手更重，而Joachim紧咬牙关发出的带着湿意的呜咽听起来更像是鼓励。银色的金属坠子上或许已经留下了牙印。 

 

在Joachim第一次告诉Jürgen自己那些关于疼痛和性的邪恶幻想的时候，他犹豫了，但他内心终究还是有一小块儿对这样的情景战栗着满怀期待。控制和占有似乎能够带来加倍的快感，而无条件的顺从也激起了他更强的施虐欲望。落在他的情人身体上的抽打一次比一次更重。他决意不放过一个可以在他的Joachim身体内外留下印记的机会，他愿意一遍又一遍地证明那个在他的身体压制下被情欲炙烤着的扭动着身体的男人到底属于谁。 

 

可是，这一次抽打确实太重了，Joachim失声尖叫起来，十字架坠子从满是咬痕的微微肿胀的双唇间掉落。他的身体抽动着，胸前银色的亮光闪动，泪水充盈了他的双眼，正顺着脸颊滚落到床单上。Jürgen终于停止了虐待，把鞭子扔在一边，一只手轻轻抚过他在对方的身体上留下的杰作。触碰加重了一道道鞭痕带来的灼痛感，手掌下他感受到Joachim身体的颤抖。他单膝跪到床头，送上一个仅限于嘴唇碰触的清浅的吻，也是他给予Joachim的唯一安慰。 

 

“看来得换样东西堵住你的嘴。”他摸向自己的皮带，解开纽扣，半勃起的阴茎弹了出来。几乎不需要眼神的交流，Joachim就已经明白下一步他需要做什么。他先是试探性地吻住了尖端，然后更进一步，用温暖湿润的口腔包裹，舌尖探寻着描绘着最前端的那条沟壑，同时试图吞得更多更深。甜蜜的压力从Jürgen的两胯间直蹿上大脑，他的手指又一次插进Joachim的发间，限制着他头部的活动，而他自己几乎是不受控制地开始挺动腰杆，抽插着将粗壮的性器送进Joachim喉咙的更深处，试探着他的极限，而全然不顾更多滚烫的泪水从Joachim的眼中涌出，打湿了床单。最终，逐渐加重的窒息逼得他只能挣扎着把Jürgen从自己面前推开，然后开始控制不住地干呕，性器抽出时带出来的唾液顺着他的嘴角流下来。 

 

随着下身血液的逐渐汇集，思考对于Jürgen来说已经不是件容易的事，但他还是不由地担心这一切对Joachim来说是不是已经有点过分。他在床边坐下，把晕乎乎的Joachim揽到怀里。黑色的额发已经被汗水打湿，停留在眼角的泪水还没有被风干，茶绿色的双眼因此蒙上一层水雾，再加上通红的面颊，整个人更显得意乱情迷。Jürgen正打算捧起他的脸，先用一个温柔的吻补偿他，但Joachim躲过了他迟疑的手，凑到Jürgen的耳边，就像之前对他说他是如何希望自己被鞭挞，被捆绑，被占有一样，轻声说“操我。” 

 

于是，最终被允许放弃理智的Jürgen微笑着把怀里的人放倒在床上，一手伸向身下人的上衣，把扣子逐一解开，一手在床头柜摸索着什么。然后，随着“咔嗒”一声，Joachim的双手被结结实实地铐在床头的栏杆上。Löw倒吸一口冷气，发出颤抖的喉音，但Jürgen却从他的眼中捕捉到了对将要发生之事的期待。 

 

这下，不会遇到任何推脱和阻拦的Jürgen以唇舌肆无忌惮地在他的身体上漫游着四处纵火。他的舌尖感受着颈窝的温度，游移着寻找颈动脉的搏动，用牙齿展示着他对他身体的绝对控制。然后再向下，沿着健硕的胸肌，轻轻舔弄啃咬挺立的乳头，同时一只手顺着大腿内侧慢慢滑向上，随后，火热的手掌握住了他，并开始揉搓起来。一阵阵夹杂着痛苦的快感向他袭来，Joachim开始无力地挣动，但只能被强行地分开了双腿。半勃起的性器挺立着，自己身体最私密的部位，暴露在对方近乎是欣赏的灼热目光里，这对他几乎是一种折磨。他害羞地偏过脸去。 

 

而Jürgen却十分期待着这样的反应。他并不打算等对方发出什么抗议，几秒钟之后，一根冰凉湿滑的手指侵入了Löw的后穴。“嗯……”他的脸几乎要烧起来，被限制自由的身体似乎对刺激比往常更加敏感。无处释放的他只能又一次虐待起了自己的嘴唇，同时努力克服着异物感。不一会儿，顺应了他身体温度的手指不安分起来，一边循着内壁四处按压，同时向着他身体的更深处探寻。 

 

Joachim摇着头把通红的脸埋进枕头里，身体扭动起来想逃开，Klinsmann却不慌不忙地压了上来，准确地找到了那个点，然后坏笑着猛地施加压力。他了解Joachim，十多年的相处让他们对彼此的身体早就了如指掌，他知道Löw身上的每一处敏感点，知道怎样控制力度和角度能让他彻底缴械投降。Löw的身体痉挛了一下，床头的手铐突然间被拉紧，而将要发出的叫喊被Klinsmann准确又及时地堵在嘴里。紧接着的是一个近乎是撕咬的吻，一方是为了施虐，一方是为了报复，互相似乎都不介意把对方咬出血来，某种更加原始的欲望也随之被唤起，也许痛苦和快感从来都是紧密相随。 

 

 

“真希望之前没有留下这些印子，”Jürgen最终离开了自己喘息着的猎物的口腔，手指轻轻滑过他颈侧的一串红色吻痕，“要不明天你怎么向你的领队大人交代呢。哦对了，说起Oliver……”又一根手指进入了Joachim的身体，在里面翻搅着，试图撑开他。“你和他是不是早就做过了？我一直怀疑。”Joachim的胸膛剧烈地起伏着，一边搜刮着大脑里仅存的几个词汇去反驳他对自己的羞辱。“他都是在哪儿干你的？更衣室？还是会议厅的桌子上？”“不……没有……”“你喜欢被他就这样按着操是吧？”第三根手指毫无征兆地侵入了他，故意在那个点周围打着转却又不去碰它，被折磨的Joachim已经接近疯狂的临界点。“根本不是……唔……你想的……那样……”Jürgen满意地看着他的反应，趴在肩头，对他耳语：“其实……我是不介意和他一块儿分享你的”说完咬上他红透了的耳垂，一边用自己早已经蓄势待发的阴茎磨蹭着他的大腿内侧。 

 

“Jürgen……求你……”Löw声音颤抖着哀求。“现在开始求我啦。”Klinsmann听上去不愿领情，但他的身体告诉他自己也坚持不了多久。于是，他干脆利落地脱下衣服，抬起对方的膝窝，然后挺腰在Joachim发出任何声音之前进入了他。 

 

进入的一瞬间，Löw的眼神涣散起来，但最后魂魄还是回到他的躯体，无路可逃的猎物注视着湛蓝的双眼，在捕食者的怀抱里驯顺地接受自己的命运。开始Jürgen仍然遇到了一些抵抗，温热湿润的内壁带着甜蜜的压力包裹了他，一时间他甚至感到眩晕。 

 

“你刚才求我什么？”Jürgen故意停下来，充满恶意地发问，不愿意放弃最后一个能羞辱他的情人的机会。Löw看起来近乎绝望，他挪开视线，紧紧闭上了眼睛，接着几乎是用尽他全身的力气说：“我求你操我……Jürgen……狠狠地……操我。” 

 

Klinsmann全身的每个细胞都随之点燃，但他仍然试图延长这样美妙的感觉。他仅是浅浅地抽插了一次。“像这样？”Jürgen挑逗着询问。Joachim的指尖掐进了他肩胛的肌肉里。“再……再深一点儿……”他皱着眉头，抬起自己的腰臀，更加贴近Jürgen。他的身体逐渐适应了对方的尺寸，包裹吸吮着他的阴茎。Jürgen开始慢慢一次比一次深地插入，再整根拔出，故意在那个能让他疯狂的开关附近徘徊了一阵，然后狠狠地刺向它。突如其来令人眩晕的刺激让Joachim整个贴在了他身上。“像这样？”“是的……”Joachim又一次咬上了自己的下唇，“求你……现在……” 

 

Jürgen发出一声全然兽性的低吼，他冲刺起来，粗大灼热的性器毫无保留地进出他的身体，戳刺碾压他的敏感点。Joachim的头向后仰着，双腿紧紧环在对方的腰际，意识几乎迷失在一波接一波的快感中。 

 

可是Klinsmann仍然没有满足。他停了下来。喘息着的两个人靠在一起歇了一会儿，随后Jürgen退出了他的身体，摸索着找到床头柜上的钥匙，解开Joachim的束缚，靠坐在床头。“过来……”Joachim完全忽略了手腕的麻木和酸痛，着了魔般顺从地跨坐到对方的身上。沾满了汗水的胸膛紧紧贴在了一起。他扶着Jürgen的阴茎抵着自己的穴口，然后坚决地慢慢坐了下去，让他自己尖叫着再次被贯穿。 

 

Jürgen手扶着他的臀部，开始毫不留情地向上顶弄。Joachim粗喘着咬上了他的肩胛，觉得自己的身体快要散架……不……这太快了，他不会坚持太久的。他利用自己的体重压上去，让对方暂时停止了疯狂的进攻。现在是他掌控局面了，Joachim两腿撑起身体，开始主动地上下挪动。 

 

这次的节奏更缓慢，但也更有力。Joachim感受到他身体的最深处被那根尺寸夸张的火热凶器所扩张，侵犯。“天……Jogi……”Jürgen闭上了眼睛。Joachim扭过头去，猛然间看到了镜中的自己。他跨坐在那个金发男人的身上不停地起伏，在他们交合的地方，他的臀部吞吐着对方的阴茎，淫荡地不知节制地索欢。但他不再感到羞耻。为什么会羞耻呢？他会为Klinsmann心甘情愿地献上一切。 

 

他感觉到Jürgen温热的手握住了他的性器，上下撸动起来。他们心跳的节奏合为一体，他们的神经彼此交联。Joachim捧起对方的脸，“看着我”他说。绿色的眸子对上蓝色的，他献上一个无比轻柔的吻。“我是你的……Jürgen……只属于你一个人。”Jürgen只是沉默着，然后突然加快了抽插的动作，一只手扼住了他的颈部。 

 

Joachim双腿挣动着想逃开，但他最终还是在Jürgen的手里窒息着高潮，尖叫被死死地闷在了胸腔里，达到顶峰的快感席卷而来，他自己几乎失去知觉。内壁猛烈的收缩挤压着Jürgen的阴茎，他也随之射在了Joachim的身体里。 

 

他们就这样以凝固的姿态拥抱着，喘息着，似乎连躺回床上的力气都不剩。Joachim舔舐掉对方手上自己的精液，然后在他还没来得及吞咽的时候，被Jürgen侵入自己的口腔，分享着他自己的味道。 

 

“还喜欢么？”Jürgen笑着问道。 

“你当然笑得出来，”Joachim故做愠怒地别过脸去，“这太疼了。” 

“得了吧，这可是超值服务呢。”说着，Jürgen把他怀里的情人又一次扑倒在床上。


End file.
